


Delight

by baekgods



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baker!Baekhyun, Food Play, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, college!chanyeol, i like calling it pussy rather than asshole so yeah, the use of the word 'pussy', this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekgods/pseuds/baekgods
Summary: Chanyeol likes to eat cake.He also likes the cake in Delight.He'd like it so much more if he can enjoy his cake with Baekhyunnie's pussy just like the delicacy it is.[okay, so baekhyun's a baker and chanyeol eats his cake from bbh's pussy. i really like the word pussy so here it is. chanyeol also fucks him on a table where everyone can see them. i suck at summaries so bye. AND PLEASE DONT EXPECT TOO MUCH]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for checking this out!!!! i was craving for cake when i though of this sooooo yeah. also rip to my brain, there's this part that i can't seem to find the right words. i think i can't explain it properly but i hope you guys get it. 
> 
> enjoy this filthy smut and please comment if you like it! it would mean a lot like really a lot bc i love reading comments ^^
> 
> and just a picture of baekhyun and chanyeol there so you can also visualize it ^^

_this chanyeol_

_with this baekhyun_

* * *

Baekhyun smiles as he finally finished his strawberry shortcake. It’s his fourth attempt in making it and now, he finally succeeded. Kyungsoo has been very patient with him and he’s thankful for that. Baekhyun just hopes that his cake will be served in Delight.

Delight is a very famous pastry shop. They sell cake and other delicacies. The customers can also dine here. Baekhyun is very lucky that Sehun is the owner, or else he wouldn’t have gotten his job.

Baekhyun sighs as he looks around the empty kitchen. There’s no one around to taste his cake. Kyungsoo is probably manning the counter right now. He needs someone to taste his cake before his break ends.

“I know!” Baekhyun smiles at his idea. He’s going to let some customers taste his cake and give their reviews. He feels giddy as he goes to the front.

* * *

The bell chimes just in time for Baekhyun to greet the customer. He has his strawberry shortcake in a cute little plate. 

“Good afternoo— oh! Chanyeol! it’s you!” Baekhyun exclaims as he sees the alpha entering their shop.

Chanyeol smiles at the omega. “Hi Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol! Thank god you’re here. I wanna show you something come on,” Baekhyun excitedly leads Chanyeol to a table. “I also have to ask you something.”

Baekhyun sits down on the opposite side of the table. The omega is blushing but he also seems very excited. Chanyeol shrugs off his jacket and sits down.

“What is it Baekhyun?” he asks the smaller one who’s now looking nervous. He’s looking anywhere but Chanyeol now.

Baekhyun lets out a sigh and bites his lip. _He can trust Chanyeol._

“Chanyeollie, you know how I’ve been wanting to make a cake right?” he starts. The taller one nods. “I made one Chanyeollie!” he excitedly gestures at the cake on the table.

Chanyeol can’t help but chuckle. “That’s great, Baekhyun. Is that a strawberry shortcake?” 

Baekhyun nods. “Yes! I love strawberries. They’re my favorite. But Chanyeollie,” the smaller one suddenly looks down. “I need someone to taste it. I can’t because I’ll be biased. Can you taste it for me, please?” 

Baekhyun is now pouting. He hopes Chanyeol will agree to taste it. He badly needs to know if it deserves to be served in Delight.

Chanyeol smirks at this. An idea popped into his head. _This is why he’s always here in Delight._

“Why should I? What will I get out of it?” Chanyeol suddenly says. He leans back on his chair and looks at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sighs as he looks at his cake. “Chanyeollie, you can help me with my cake. If you and Kyungsoo will like it, it will be served here in Delight where other people can enjoy it too!” he explains.

“But Baekhyun, what’s in it for me?” he cocks his head at the smaller one. 

Baekhyun feels defeated but he’s got to try harder. Something that Chanyeol will like but what do college students want? 

_That’s it!_ Baekhyun thinks. He feels happy that he came up with this idea. Surely, Chanyeol will have to taste his cake.

“Chanyeollie, you can tell me what you want and I promise that I’ll do it!” the smaller one smiles brightly at Chanyeol. The taller one smirks at this.

“Anything?” he repeats. Baekhyun nods furiously.

“Anything Chanyeollie! Just give me your review on my cake.” he smiles at Baekhyun. Innocent Baekhyun. 

The alpha doesn’t even feel bad with what he’s gonna do to the omega.

“I’ll taste your cake Baekhyunnie,” the omega smiles and shouts a ‘thank you’ to Chanyeol but the alpha isn’t done yet. “but I have to do it the Delight way.” 

Chanyeol smirks when Baekhyun finally realizes what he’s going to do to him. 

* * *

Delight is a very popular pastry shop. Their cakes and pastries are amazing thanks to Kyungsoo and of course, Baekhyun. But that’s only a part of why their business is so successful.

Delight allows their customers to dine in. They can enjoy their favorite cakes and basically everything in the shop but with a twist. 

The customers can eat it _on_ or _in_ their preferred omegas. Omegas are mostly in demand. They can put or smear cake on the omega’s naked body laying on the table. They can smear it on their neck, tits, pussy and just anywhere the customer wants and eat it there. 

_Or_

They can go for the most popular one. 

They can put the cake inside the omega’s pussy and eat them out as they lay naked on the table.

Chanyeol prefers the latter.

* * *

Baekhyun clears his throat. The poor thing is embarrassed. “B-but Chanyeollie, I’m o-only a baker. I can’t do that. You can ask Junmyeon, though.” his whole face is flushed.

“But I thought you need me?” he asks Baekhyun. The omega nods. “and Baekhyun, you can do it. I know you can and I promise that I’ll give you my honest opinion.” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun finally looks up but his face is still red. “You promise? Nothing but the truth, okay?” Chanyeol nods, a smile creeping out his face. “Okay. I’ll do it but I don’t know how this works so please help me, Chanyeollie.” 

Chanyeol tries to keep his smile at bay but he can’t. He wants to scream. He’s finally gonna taste Baekhyun. This is the reason why he's always here but he never touches any of the omegas. He only wants Baekhyun.

“It’s alright. You can trust me.” he assures the omega.

Baekhyun needs Chanyeol’s opinion. He worked so hard on his cake and he trust Chanyeol but he can also ask other customers. The omega realizes that he’s also curious about this. He wants to know if it feels good just like Junmyeon and Jongdae tells him. They say it's heavenly. His heart pounds with nervousness and excitement.

He finally stands up, waiting for Chanyeol’s guidance, not knowing what to do next. He fumbles with his apron, his nerves are getting to him. Especially with an alpha like Chanyeol. Baekhyunnie thinks he’s the perfect mate. He's so tall and just large. He knows that Chanyeol can easily lift him. He's in his last year in college while Baekhyun graduated two years ago. The omega knows that the alpha has more experience than him, it makes him shy.

His thoughts get interrupted when Chanyeol gestures Baekhyun to go to him. He feels something wet dripping out of him as he walks. _Slick._ He's burning with embarrassment. This shows that he also wants this, not only Chanyeollie. 

“Baekhyun, undress please. All of it.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun nods and slowly unties his apron and takes off his hat. Chanyeol is just watching him.

He puts his apron and hat on the table and starts to unbutton his shirt, his pretty hands are shaking. People are staring at them with interest. It’s normal for them to have sex in public. In fact, they like it. 

Baekhyunnie squeaks when he feels the cold air on his exposed nipples. He breathes heavily. His cheeks tinted red. 

“Like this Chanyeollie?” he peeks at the alpha who’s staring at him intensely.

“Yes, baby. Just like that, now your pants,” Baekhyun nods. His body feels different. He suddenly feels hot. “your body looks amazing, baby. You’re so beautiful.” 

Baekhyun blushes at Chanyeol’s words. He’s the first one to tell him that. The alpha is focused on the omega’s exposed chest. His pink nipples are already hard. He can’t wait to play with those pretty little tits. It probably just fits Chanyeol’s hands.

The omega puts his pants and underwear on the table. He’s fully naked. He can’t help but feel shy. He tries to cover himself but Chanyeol grabs his hands.

“No covering up, baby. You look perfect. You’re the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.” Chanyeol tugs Baekhyun closer to him. He’s in between Chanyeol’s thighs.

“And look at these pretty tits,” Chanyeol fondles his tits. It’s not big unlike other omegas' but it fits Chanyeol’s hands perfectly. He can’t help but moan. “your nipples are hard, baby. Are you cold?” 

Chanyeol suddenly pinches in nipples. 

“Chanyeollie!” Baekhyun exclaims, suprised by the alpha’s action. Chanyeol puts him on his lap and continues to pinch both of his nipples. He's playing with it.

“Ch-chanyeollie that kinda h-hurts.” Baekhyun stutters out, dazed. He throws his head back, shoving his chest towards Chanyeol. His body feels like it’s on fire. He’s grinding on alpha’s lap.

Chanyeol finally stops pinching his nipples, when he sees that they’re red and puckered. It’s gonna be sore for days.

The alpha suddenly puts his nipple in his mouth and sucks hard. “T-too much!” Baekhyun screams as Chanyeol starts sucking his nipples. His breathing is labored. He’s producing so much slick that it’s dripping on the seat.

Baekhyun has tears in his eyes. Chanyeollie won’t stop. _He feels so good_. Chanyeol is making him feel good. Baekhyun looks down on Chanyeol to find the alpha already staring at him, looking smug. He can’t help but whimper.

The alpha bites his nipples and leaves marks on his chest and neck. His milky skin is now marked with hickeys. He knows it can’t he covered up. Baekhyunnie takes it all. 

He whimpers when he suddenly feels something in his stomach. “Chanyeollie, something’s happening.” he tries to explain but Chanyeol is already sucking on his tits again.

Chanyeol bites his right nipple hard. “Chanyeollie, I think I’m gonna cum w-wait.” Baekhyun has tears streaming down his face but the alpha is still still ignoring him, now, with a smirk on his face.

“Really? That’s great, baby boy.” he whispers in Baekhyun’s ear. He’s grinding on Chanyeol’s lap without him noticing it, too lost in the sensation.

With one last pinch on his nipple, Baekhyun cums with a scream. He came with both his pussy and his little cock. His body shudders as he cums. 

Chanyeol can’t help but laugh. “You came with just me playing with your tits? That’s very cute and look at this little cock,” the alpha lifts him up and places him on the table. Chanyeol strokes his little cock. Baekhyun burns with embarrassment, it's too small and he feels tired now with all of that. “keep you legs spread, baby. I wanna see your pussy clearly.”

Baekhyun obeys Chanyeol even though he’s embarrassed. He doesn’t know why but he wants to please the alpha. He can’t believe he’s letting Chanyeol see his pussy like this but he trusts him. The poor omega settles on covering his face with his arms. He feels so exposed.

He hears Chanyeol sigh. “Baekhyunnie, stop covering yourself you look very pretty,” he circles Baekhyun’s rim. “your pussy looks very pretty and it’s clenching on nothing. Are you sure this is your first time?” Baekhyun clenches his pussy again. He can’t help but buck his waist. 

“Y-yes, this is my first time, Chanyeollie. Please be g-gentle.” Baekhyun says, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I’ll try but how do you please yourself then, Baekhyunnie?” he teases Baekhyun as he circles his rim. His juices are dripping down his thighs.

“W-with my fingers.” he whispers. Chanyeol chuckles. 

“Just your fingers, baby? How many fingers can fit your pretty pussy?” his hands are exploring Baekhyunnie’s body. He releases a small moan when Chanyeol squeezes his thighs.

“Two. Just two.” Baekhyun whispers, he’s very embarrassed but that’s all his pussy can handle. Chanyeol coos at him.

“You can take more, baby I know you can. Now, please hold your legs up for me. Let me see your pussy,” Baekhyun holds his legs up for Chanyeol to see. “It’s dripping so much slick. It’s gonna ruin the table.” he says.

He smiles at Baekhyun. “That’s it, baby. Good boy. Keep your legs up like that.” Baekhyun feels happy that he pleased the alpha.

Suddenly, Chanyeol stops circling Baekhyun’s rim and gathers his juices with his fingers and sucks it with his mouth.

“Chanyeollie! Stop that!” Baekhyun is surprised. He feels embarrassed. He wants to stop Chanyeol but he can’t. 

Chanyeol ignores him and continues to suck on his fingers. “You taste so sweet.” he kisses Baekhyun on the mouth. Letting the omega know how delicious he is. 

His tongue explores Baekhyun’s mouth as if he’s trying to savor it, taste it. He feels the omega tremble as Chanyeol takes the lead.

“I told you, you taste sweet.” He says when they separated. The omega has a dazed look in this eyes. His lips are glistening with the alpha’s saliva.

Chanyeol finally stops teasing Baekhyun and slides a finger inside his pussy with no warning.

“Eungg!” Baekhyun moans. Chanyeol’s fingers are much longer and thicker than his. He feels a slight burn.

Chanyeol slides in another finger. Baekhyun can’t help but buck his hips. He can’t stay still. He feels Chanyeol stretching him. He cries out. He feels full already.

“Chanyeollie, I-i feel full.” Baekhyun moans. Tears are gathering in the corner of his eyes.

“I only put two inside, baby. Your pussy is swallowing my fingers,” Baekhyun moans, not trusting his words. Chanyeol pushes his fingers in and out his pussy. “It’s tight as fuck.”

Baekhyun screams when Chanyeol slides his third finger inside his pussy. He hits Baekhyunnie’s prostate.

“Chanyeol! Wait!” The poor omega is sobbing. Surprised with the action. His pussy is so stretched, he can feel it. 

“That’s your prostate, baby boy. Your pussy is puffy and red now. It’s very pretty. It makes me wanna ruin it more.” 

Chanyeol fucks him harshly with his fingers. He ignores Baekhyun’s cries for him to go slow. He keeps abusing Baekhyunnie’s prostate. The omega’s legs are shaking. The alpha can’t help but feel proud.

“Chanyeol,” he sobs. “this is too m-much. I’m gonna cum a-again.” Baekhyun sobs. His pretty face stained with tears. He tries to close his legs but Chanyeol holds his thigh with his left hand and spreads it wider.

“Baekhyunnie, I haven’t even tasted your cake yet. Did you forget?” Chanyeol teases him. “I’m tasting it now. Spread your pussy for me.” 

Despite his protests, Baekhyun spreads his pussy for Chanyeol. He feels embarrassed again but the alpha needs to taste it. He can't believe he forgot about the cake.

The alpha grabs the slice of cake and slowly pushes it inside Baekhyun’s pussy. Leaving the piece of strawberry for later.

He hears Baekhyun gasp. Chanyeol it ignores it and focuses on his pussy. The pink icing looks pretty with Baekhyun’s red and abused pussy. The alpha breathes heavily. Trying to compose himself.

“Ch-chanyeollie?” he hears Baekhyun call him. 

The alpha picks up the the strawberry and slowly pushes it inside. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun screams. He feels the coldness of the strawberry inside his pussy. He feels so embarrassed but he likes it.

“Fuck, look at this sight.” Chanyeol immediately bends down and licks the icing on Baekhyun’s pussy.

“Wait! Chanyeollie!” he hears Baekhyun’s cry but continues to eat him out.

Baekhyun cums again. He’s squirting. He can only cry as the alpha keeps eating him out. He fears that his slick will change the cake’s taste.

Chanyeol has to hold Baekhyun down. The omega keeps squirming and bucking his hips. His sure that his hands are gonna leave marks on his waist.

He squelching sound echoes around the shop. Chanyeol keeps sucking and eating his juices. It’s the only thing Baekhyun can hear.

“Baby, you taste amazing.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun’s still squirting.

The omega can’t even hear Chanyeol. He keeps screaming every time the alpha moves his tongue inside him. He can’t do anything. He feels so good but he’s tired.

Chanyeol pushes two fingers inside along with his tongue. The alpha eats the strawberry inside his pussy. He's eating so messily. Baekhyun isn't even sure if the alpha can breathe. 

“Chanyeol! No more! I can’t!” Baekhyun reaches for the alpha’s head to stop him but the alpha hold his hands.

“I’m just getting started, Baekhyunnie.” 

The alpha unbuckles his belt and pushes down his pants and underwear. 

“Chanyeollie, p-please. I’m tired.” The poor omega says that Chanyeol smiles at him.

“It's alright, baby. Just relax and let me do all the work.” 

Baekhyun cries softly as he sees Chanyeol’s cock. It’s so big and red. It won’t be able to fit inside his pussy.

It will destroy his pussy.

Baekhyun closes his legs. “Chanyeollie, it’s too big. Please, it won’t be able to fit.” he tries to explain but his eyes are focused on the alpha who's stroking his huge cock.

“Baby, it’ll fit. Trust me. Now hold up your legs.” Chanyeol says. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but nod. Why does he wanna please Chanyeol? “Okay, Chanyeollie but please go slow. G-gentle.” 

The omega holds his legs up for Chanyeol. His cock his the size of Baekhyun’s wrist. It's leaking precum.

“Chanyeollie, please go slow.” Baekhyun pleads.

The alpha circles his cock on Baekhyun’s rim, not putting it in. Just teasing the poor omega who’s writhing beneath him.

Chanyeol finally stops and slides his cock inside Baekhyun’s pussy. 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol as he feels Baekhyun’s pussy clenching on his fat cock. Pausing for a few seconds because the omega’s pussy is still too tight after stretching him.

The poor omega almost passes out the moment Chanyeol’s cock entered him.

His whole body is shaking. He’s sure that after Chanyeol’s done with him, he’s not going to be able to walk. His pussy is gonna be destroyed.

The alpha finally thrust his cock all the way inside his pussy. Baekhyun finally screams. He sobs as he feels Chanyeol inside his womb. He can feel all of Chanyeol.

“Chanyeollie, I can’t!” he begs Chanyeol but the alpha continues to thrust inside him. Setting a pace.

“You’re so pretty like this, baby. You’re such a cockslut aren’t you?” Baekhyun can only sob as he tries to hold his legs.

Chanyeol’s fucking him with a harsh pace. The table shakes every time he thrusts inside Baekhyun. The omega has drool coming out of his mouth. 

_He feels so good_. He can’t think straight. 

The alpha smirks as he sees the bulge on Baekhyun’s stomach. He fucks the omega harder.

Baekhyun didn’t even know he came again. He’s so consumed by Chanyeol. He can feel every vein of the alpha’s cock. Every stroke. His prostate is abused, so is his womb. Chanyeol easily reaches his womb.

He can also see the bulge on his stomach. It’s clear that Chanyeol isn’t done with him yet. He sobs.

“Fuck!” the alpha moans out loud. “how are you still tight after all of that?” Chanyeol slaps his ass.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun spasms. He tries to hold on at the edges of the table.

The alpha continues to fuck him until Baekhyun can hardly open his eyes. It’s too much for the omega and it’s his first time.

Finally, the alpha’s thrusts gets sloppier. 

“I’m gonna cum inside you, baby. Gonna make you full with my seed,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun moans in response. He like Chanyeol’s seed inside him. “maybe if you’re lucky, you’re gonna be a mommy. Don’t you want that?” 

Baekhyun nods. Too tired to speak. He can feel himself passing out.

Finally, Chanyeol cums inside him. His seed makes Baekhyun look pregnant.

“Chanyeollie, I’m so full.” he whispers. 

The alpha chuckles, still emptying out his seed inside him. “Take it all, baby. You deserve it.” 

Chanyeol pulls out of Baekhyun and zips himself up. He kisses Baekhyun on his forehead.

“You’re a mess, baby. Thank you for this,” Chanyeol starts. The omega tries to listen but he’s too tired. “and the cake is great, baby boy. I think it can be also be a bit sweeter. Kind of like your slick.”

Chanyeol scoops up Baekhyun’s juices and tastes it again. “Maybe you can add your slick, baby. Your cake will be perfect.” the alpha smiles at him.

“I love it.. It’s perfect with your slick and I know the guys will love it too. Remember Kai and Yixing? I’ll bring them here tomorrow. See you, baby boy.” 

That’s the last thing Baekhyun hears before passing out on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> you're at the end congrats!!!! please tell me your thoughts!!!
> 
> also sorry!!! but you can use their body as a plate and you can do it like chanyeol. im sorry i tried but i cant english. 
> 
> please leave comments!!! it motivates me to write more and im new to this ^^


End file.
